Gold Lion
by mudokonpops
Summary: "Dear lovely diary, I was almost killed today. That Ghostface's voice is great, though! I wish I could hear it again." , GhostfacexOC, new 5th Ghostface. This story isn't just about the killings, or about romance. ,
1. Prologue: Rosa Crucifix

Hello Scream fans! This is my first story on FF. It's a horror and romance story. I am a huuuuge horror fan and will do my best to make the killing scenes good! This is just the prologue, sorry if it's not interesting. Key characters in this. Maria is main. Title is from a song by MAA. Each chapter's name will be the name of the dress Maria is wearing. Also, need help here. What should this new Ghostface look like? I want to put pictured up on my profile for you readers to see, but I'm stuck with him. All I know is 18 years old and long black hair, natural amazing Ghostface voice! ;~; Message me to help me out, I swear I'm nice! Messages and reviews appreciated. I hope this story goes well!

* * *

Prologue ~ Rosa Crucifix

* * *

"You're going to have to do it."

An unusually stern-looking therapist stared at an unusually dressed teenage girl. The girl's light brown eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She clenched her jaw, biting down on her single piercing at the right side of her lower lip. It was almost like she was going to cry.

"But I don't want to pick up the phone! I don't like my voice and I'm too awkward to think or speak without seeing the person!" She whined. Her voice was soft yet loud, amusing to listen to, one that sort of cracked or squeaked when she spoke loudly.

Her therapist, Meghan Hillburgh, let out a closed-mouth sigh, continuing to stare down her anxious 'patient'. "Maria. You're too old for this! I know it's a fear, but you've been doing so well. Just try. No matter who it is, whenever the phone rings, pick up. Just say, "hello", and see what they want. Just try, once or twice."

"But- The girl, Maria Sanchez, started.

"Just /try/." Meghan stood from her swivelling chair and walked to the door or her small office. Maria groaned and also stood.

"I'll try, okay?" She moped as she walked through the door that her therapist held open for her.

"Very good. I'll see you next week then." She smiled as the teen nodded.

"What happened?" An older woman with a Spanish accent asked when she saw Maria's miserable expression.

"Nothing, Aunt Maya. Time to leave." Maria slowly walked out the door, into the humid summer night air. Her aunt followed, slightly worried. Once away from the office, Maria hurried to the van and jumped in.

Maria was a girl from New York who had recently turned 16. It was the middle of summer vacation, and for the second year, she went to stay with her aunt and uncle in Woodsboro, California. She liked that there was more wild life, wide open spaces, and fresh air. At least compared to where she was from. A girl of Italian and Puerto Rican heritage, this was her father's side of the family. At least she liked Spanish food, and they had a /lot/ of money. And she dressed strangely? Yes. She wore a style of clothing called lolita. "Not the book!", she would commonly say. Sweet lolita, classic lolita, gothic lolita, country lolita, and kodona. It's a style that started in Japan in the 70's that is inspired by the Rococo Era of France. Usually dresses or skirts with cute or beautiful prints, colorful or plain, very poofy with petticoats and bloomers underneath, colorful wigs, or as Maria preferred, natural well-kept locks. Also awesome socks and cute, usually classy platformed heels. And the bows. The huge bows. It shows beauty, innocence, and morality. A perfect young lady. Something this world lacked, in Maria's opinion. Maria hated humanity. She also had bad anxiety problems, she was very shy, and had bad health. While in Woodsboro for three months, she visited Ms. Meghan.

Sitting in the car as her aunt drove, she twirled the end of one of her twin braids. A small floral pad and pen in her lap, she looked around, befre beginning to write:

_/ Dear Lovely Diary,_

_I knew it was coming. Ms. Meghan wants me to use the phone. I feel awful! I don't want to do it! But I did see it coming. Today's dress is Rosa Crucifix. Can you feel my woe, diary? Can you? And yes, that whole Woodsboro killing thing /is/ starting up again, but I have nothing to worry about. I just want to go to sleep for a couple hundred years! Help me!_

_,Maria, /_

As she finished, the lolita sighed. She closed her book, put it aside on the cushioned seats, and clutched her soft, puffy dress. It made her kind of nervous, the whole killer Ghostface being back and all. He'd killed two people over the last few days. She was sure he wouldn't come after her, why would he? She didn't matter. So she was fine. She hated people anyway, she didn't care if they died.

A cheery little tone started to go off. A cute 8-bit version of a song, 'Tsukema Tsukeru', by Kyary. It was her phone. She picked up the outdated but adorable flip-open phone that was completely deco'd out and weighed down with phone charms, and opened it up. A text, from "('u') Sarah!". Sarah was one of two friends she'd made here, last year. Sarah Marsh and Selena Figueroa. Sarah was also 16, Selena 17. They lived here. Maria went to summer school at Woodsboro High when she was there, and met them in her classes. Selena was even a lolita too! Sarah didn't dress as lovely, but she was still awesome. They were good friends.

The text read:

"_ghostface strikes again :( got to kelly piper . be carefull, c u tmr gurl_ ."

Maria rolled her eyed at Sarah's grammar, but smiled at her friend's concern.

"_Ay. Sucks. Kidding! c:_  
_I'll be kay, see you at school,_  
_gurl_."

The little loli hit send. By now, she was home. Well, 'summer home'. The short girl sucked in the slightly icky air. She had a lot on her mind, especially that Ghostface. Who was it now? It had been two years since Sidney Prescott's cousin and her boyfriend (who actually survived). But there was something slightly more important for her to ponder.

"What should I wear tomorrow?"

* * *

That's all for now~ Working constantly on new chapters. Review please please, message and help me out! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Sugary Carnival

Hello readers, no reviews yet? Well, the story is really starting now. I'm still thinking about what the person behind Ghostface looks like. There's actually a tiny clue to who it is in here. And some stuff sounding like Maria's past is bad? Yes. This story will also cover why, as it starts to happen again. Read and review please~

* * *

Chapter One - Sugary Carnival

* * *

The previous night had gone smoothly after seeing Ms. Meghan. Maria packed her dress and accessories into her overfilled closet and slept well for a change, but in the morning she had one annoying headache. She suffered from migraines very often. It was a Tuesday, which meant summer school. Today's OP? Sugary Carnival, with many Angelic Pretty accessories (she didn't really like AP, though, too sweet). Hair in twin braids again, her aunt drove her to the high school. Sarah and Selena were waiting for her just through the doors, and they had begun talking. They discussed the very recent murders. Selena was terrified.

"What if he comes after me? I'm not finished living! I need more brand!" Selena, a girl of some sort of Hispanic heritage, squealed. She was tall, had long brown hair, glasses, and was a lolita like Maria. She was what Maria would call a "brandwhore".

"You should focus more on school work than your stupid fucking brands. You pay hundreds of dollars on a dress and the print runs with a few drops of rain? Give me a break! They're sucking all your money up." Sarah, the curly-haired blonde, scoffed. She was a funny, loud girl, who was very blunt. She didn't understand how the fashion could be so expensive, but she thought it was cute.

"You're one to talk? You're here too! Isn't this summer school, or am I in the wrong place?" Maria pretended to look lost. Sarah rolled her eyes and said nothing.

The hours went by rather quickly. It was strange that summer classes weren't halted due to the murders. But there was only about 80 kids. Maria had a math class, history class, and Spanish class. It all added up to almost four hours, Tuesday through Friday. Besides her friends, people in her classes were Billy, Kerry, Joseph, Becket, and Precious. An asshole who did nothing but bully and flirt with girls, a "special snowflake" slut, a big guy that wanted to be in the military, a quiet boy that always seemed mad and lazy, and a girl that Maria was sure would be on Jerry Springer sooner or later.

Most of her classes today were filled with chatter about the deaths of Summer, Carly, and Kelly. "Popular" girls that were now rotting meat. Maria didn't care at all. Everyone was just scared. Precious screamed about it and almost cried any time someone brought it up. Kerry pretended to be "oh-so-scared". Joseph said he was too strong for "Fuckface" to hurt. Billy still found time to bother Maria and Selena about being "little bo-peeps who were gonna lose their sheep". Was that supposed to mean the killer was going to get them? Maria just laughed. Beckett only rolled his eyes, while Selena continued to panic and Sarah made joked about it all. She was pretty funny. Maria laughed. Is that bad?

As afternoon was here, Maria took the bus home. Selena had begged Sarah to go home with her, Maria refused. They were too paranoid. So the lolita went home and up to her room. Her aunt and uncle were out shopping, and her dog, Doriella, was asleep downstairs (she took her with her every summer). Plopped down on the soft My Little Pony blanket, she had put on a movie. It was one of her favorites, Suicide Club. Maria adored horror movies, especially Asian horror. There was more to it than ghost girls with long hair. Suicide Club even made her cry several times. Suffering from depression herself for years, she knew what it was like to be "not connected to yourself". Some time through, the movie was nearing the part where the high school friends were going to jump off of the roof together. Suddenly, music!

"Been dreamin', I've been waitin'! To fly with those great ponies!"

It was her phone. She sang along with Rainbow Dash for a moment, thinking about whether she should pick up or not. It was an unknown number calling. Ms. Meghan yelled at her in her head and she groaned. Flipping the phone open, she flinched, then forced a cracking, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" A deep, dark, slightly raspy voice asked calmly.

'Man, what a voice!' Maria's stomach fluttered. "Uh-um-uh, Maria? Who's this? How'd you get my number if you dont know me?"

The man on the other line chuckled. "That isn't important. I /do/ have an important question for you, however."

Maria blinked and asked dumbly, "What?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

This sounded all too farmiliar and it was probably a joke, Maria thought, so she'd play along.  
"What kind? Is Battle Royale considered scary? What about A Tale of Two Sisters? Sympathy for Lady Vengeance, Bloody Reunion, Kansen, Tomie, Chakushin Ari, NOROI?" The loli squealed. The person was quiet for a moment. During this time, Maria swooned over his voice a little more (in her head).

"So, you like foreign horror, huh? Noroi. That was a scary movie." Maria almost fainted at his voice. She was grinning like an idiot.

"Only one that ever scared me into not wanting to sleep!" Just as she responded, he first few kids jumped off the roof. "Eee." She put on a pained face.

"Hm? What's that? You're watching a movie right now?"

"Yes, a good one."

"Suicide Club, right?"

Maria nearly choked on air. How in the world...?

"Woah woah woah woah woah, what?"

The man laughed lowly, evilly. Maria's heart skipped. What was going on?

"How do you know what I'm watching?"

"I haven't seen this one, but I see the movie case. I'm under your bed, Maria."

Maria gasped loudly and stood on her bed. "Whaaat the FUCK?" She shrieked. It took a minute, but she gathered her courage and stupidly looked under her bed. No one was there.

"Lying creep. You're not there."

"I'm already behind you."

She screamed and fell right off her bed. There, on the other side, was a dark figure. Full-bodied black robe-like costume, ghost-like mask. Ghostface? No way.

"No, no, no! Why do you want me, I'm an idiot!" She slowly stood. She needed to make a run for the door. She didn't even think about calling the police, they'd be too late and she'd be losing time.

"I only want to ask you a few, more /personal/ questions." Yep, there was that voice.

Maria hopped over the bed, stepping on the print of Celestia's face. Running into the hallway, she yelled, "Forgive me, Princess!" Ghostface was right behind her, though.

"Aww, this is fucking nuts!" She dived into her aunt and uncle's bedroom, dodging an attack from Ghostface's blade. She took one of the vases on the dresser and threw it at her attacker. It smashed in contact with his head.

"Fuck," He hissed as he felt off-balance, dizzy, and of course in pain. This girl was quick. She had already run past him, back into the hallway, heading toward the stairs. He followed swiftly, grabbing her arm. She pulled too hard though, and they both went tumbling down the wooden steps. Pain spread through both of their bodies, moreso for Maria than the killer. She got up, tears daring to escape her panic-filled eyes. She kicked off her flat pink shoes and ran, limping. She had hurt her left like in the fall. Ghostface was almost knocked out cold, but regained himself and went after her.

Doriella was barking, disturbed by the stranger chasing her owner, but she didn't dare join the fight. She was too small anyway, the young Yorkie. Into the kitchen, the teen began to throw fruits at the masked man.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" She squealed. As he took the hits, she opened the glass screen door and ran off the back porch, into the grass. No one was here, no one would see or hear her, or know she was in trouble, which she undoubtedly was. The killer caught up quickly and lunged for her again. She moved just in time, but the blade sliced her face. She screamed and tumbled over, crawling away. "Asshole! You think you're scary? You have no idea what scary is. Coward!" She growled. He walked toward her slowly, cocking his head rather curiously.

"Maria, I apologize. I /was/ supposed to ask you some things before killing you." He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna let you kill me! Now what do you want, damnit?" Maria glared.

"Very well, here's your first question. Who is your favorite killer?"

"It /was/ the killer in Stab, until you decided to come after me." She let out a slight "hmph". Behind the mask, the killer smiled.

"How flattering. Second question, what would be your weapon of choice be if you were a killer?" He spoke slowly, and his voice sent chills up his prey's spine.

Thinking back to her past, only one thing came to mind, "Scimitar," She gulped. Her past, her dreams... They haunted her with every thought. To protect herself... The scimitar...

"Scimitar? You're more interesting than I thought, sweetheart." Something about the way he said "sweetheart" made her heart skip. Ghostface could be flirtatious in the Stab movies, though. He was probably just being in character.

"Don't call me that." She choked out. He only stepped closer.

"Why not?" He asked smoothly.

"Just finish asking me your stupid questions!" The loli yelled. He rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"Would you kill, Maria?" Ghostface asked simply, as if it were nothing. She took a moment to think, then answered,

"Yes. I hate the human race. I'd kill anything but an animal, or plants."

"Really. I always thought it was killing little animals that led to human murder."

"Not for me. I'd go after those bastards first. This world is corrupt, with no morals left, it's disgusting and it's dying." Maria clenched her fists. The murderer only stared for a moment.

"Maria. Would you like to help me? Be my... partner. I think we'd be a perfect pair. If you refuse... I have no choice but to slaughter you now. And I don't really want to do that." He cooed.

"What...?" The girl held her head. Her mind was racing. Her? Kill? Sure, she wanted to, but... It would make her just as corrupt, right? She didn't notice the masked man kneel down in front of her and point the knife at her neck, "Tick tock."

Maria bit down on her lip ring and sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"I knew you'd agree, 'little bo-peep'." He laughed darkly. How did he know bullies called her that? Maybe he just thought she looked like a little bo-peep, too.

"Look, I'm actually scared. What do I do now?"

"Go get yourself a weapon. A scimitar, right? Put together a disguise. I'll call you again later, save my number, keep it secret. /Don't/ tell anyone about this, or I'll chop your family to pieces. Understand, Maria?" His voice was raspier, more evil now. Maria only nodded, wide-eyed.

"I'll be back, in a day or two. Expect me." He turned, and began to walk to the front of the house, and make his escape.

"Wait!" The lolita called, finally stumbling to her feet. Ghostface stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Why me?"

Behind the black and white mask, he smiled sinisterly, "Because I know you have it in you. Your anger, pain, and that wit. You're a smart kid. I'll be back. We'll talk more then."

This processed in little Maria's mind. How did he know exactly how she felt? Even if he knew her somehow, she kept everything so bottled up. Who was he? Did he, or maybe even she, know her? It was more than likely a voice changer that he was using. She was so confused and anxious. Everything was about to change, right? Could she actually kill? Would she get caught if she did? Ghostface's voice still rang in her mind. Her cheeks felt hot.

Later one, Maria apologized for the broken vase and mess in the kitchen. She explained that she and Doriella had been running around the house, and it got a little out of control. This was a lie, of course, but they didn't know. They had no idea what really went on, they couldn't even guess it. She didn't get into too much trouble. Her leg still hurt, though. She didn't know how to explain the large cut on her face though. "Playing with knives, it's a bad idea!" She had said and laughed. Her aunt and uncle thought she'd finally gone fully crazy. There was a giant bandage there now.

It was getting late, and the slightly injured girl was writing in her diary.

_/ Dear lovely diary,_

_I was almost killed today. That Ghostface's voice is great, though! I wish I could hear it again. Probably soon. I think I'm about to get into a lot of trouble. I hope no one finds this. I will hide you well!_

_P.S. Today's OP: Sugary Carnival. Since I had to run for my life, my socks are full of grass and dirt stains. He is going to pay for these!_

_,Maria, /_

Said diary was quietly tucked away with her scimitar, where no one would find it.

* * *

What do you think? I'll be working hard on this. See you next chapter~ c:


End file.
